Oneshot Christmas
by SaMiRe
Summary: Una navidad para Hong Gi.


**TODO ES UN SIMPLE FANFIC DE FANS PARA FANS.**

 **-ONESHOT-**

Aquella mañana habían discutido por una tontería, o al menos así lo consideraba él. A quién diablos le interesaba si el departamento debía estar limpio o no. Sólo iban a estar ellos dos, no era como si fuesen a recibir un montón de gente. Además le molestaba que prefiriera estar limpiando en lugar de aprovechar estar con él, eran pocos sus días de descanso y ella empeñándose en que su departamento estuviese ordenado. Debía admitirlo, aunque tenía una señora que le ayudaba con la limpieza no le era suficiente, siempre desordenándolo todo cuando llegaba día a día con algún regalo de parte de las fans.

Había salido del edificio buscando relajarse, necesitaba aire fresco. Quizás era conveniente ir a tomar algo con algunos amigos, no debía tener problema con eso, al menos ellos si le prestarían atención. Maldijo su suerte cuando cada uno de ellos le decían que no podían acudir, por sus respectivas reuniones con familia, amigos o parejas. Detestaba no tener control sobre las cosas, ese era su problema.

-Jong Hoon, ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Saliendo de casa, ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Tienes planes? ¡Vamos a tomar! Reunámonos con los chicos.

-¿Discutiste?

-¡No, que va! Sólo la deje para que terminara de hacer lo que quería.

-Hombre, ¿Qué has hecho?

-Nada, ella me ha ignorado todo la mañana.

-Eres un idiota, venga te veo donde siempre en media hora.

Jong Hoon siempre le decía "idiota" cuando algo había hecho mal, era su forma de decirle "la has cagado". Pero él no era adivino, no podía estar leyendo la mente de ella, quizás se había comportado un poco mal al desordenar lo poco que llevaba, pero le molestaba que después de casi un mes sin verse lo primero que ella dijera era que debía limpiar el departamento. ¡Por dios! Llevaba tres semanas sin verla, conformándose con mensajes y llamadas. Era navidad, había logrado que no les pusieran ningún evento ese día y los programas donde habían aceptado aparecer los habían grabado, todo para estar ese día con ella.

-¿Por qué no le compras un regalo? Es mejor que llegues con algo a casa.

-¡Nah! Capaz y ya se fue.

-No crees que debe de tener una razón para haber hecho eso, soy testigo que en cuanto tienen tiempo libre se desaparecen y no hay poder que los encuentre.

-Se que hay una razón aunque no lo diga…pero no soy su maldito adivino.

-Cómprale algo, es la solución.

-Lo dices tan fácil.

Tenía razón, por mínima que fuera la cosa si él le regalaba algo, ella siempre lo guardaba como un tesoro. Debía volver y agradeció cuando Jong Hoon aceptó acompañarlo, si moría quería que hubiese por lo menos un testigo que abogara por él y su buena voluntad. En cuanto entró al departamento pudo notar el lugar en orden con todos aquellos adornos navideños. La oscuridad del pasillo le hacía pensar que ya se había marchado, caminó por la sala encontrándose con una de las puertas de la terraza abierta, dejando entrar el viento frío. Se maldijo nuevamente cuando sintió la mano de su amigo, era un claro mensaje "Te lo dije, idiota". Sus amigos cercanos, aquellos que se habían negado por la tarde a salir a cenar con él, estaban en aquel pequeño pedazo acostumbrándose al frió del exterior. Ella se encontraba platicando animadamente, había hecho una fiesta sorpresa.

-¡Hyung, lo siento!- Le decía el más joven del grupo. –No podíamos decirte nada, sabes como es.

-Minari, olvídalo. Está bien, la conozco mejor que nadie.

-Jae Jin casi muere cuando iba a rechazar la invitación.

-¡Hey, Min Hwan!- Gritó la pequeña chica. –Más te vale que no andes de llorón.

Había preparado una reunión con todos sus amigos, detestaba que fuera así. Parecía que ella era la que leía la mente, las actividades le habían hecho sentirse solitario y lo importante que era la banda para él. En cuanto tuvo tiempo libre quería reunirse con ellos pero las actividades individuales de cada uno no los dejaba coincidir y hoy ella era la causa por la que estaba reunido con todos. La odiaba por saber más de él, que lo que él de sí mismo, siempre un paso adelante.

-Eres una manipuladora.

-Quizás.

-Ven, tengo algo para ti.

-¿Has comprado algo?

-Un bonito regalo.

-¡Oh! Eso sí que es una sorpresa, pero no creas que con un regalo te perdonare por lo bruto que eres.

-Ah, entonces no quieres este pequeño conejito, lo tendré que regresar a la tienda de mascotas.

-No…dámelo.

-Feliz Navidad

-Feliz Navidad, Hong Gi

-No quiero ser aguafiestas pero… ¿A qué hora se irán todos?

-Tonto.


End file.
